


Resident Evil

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Resident Evil

_Chapter 1_

A young man of about 29 years old was walking around downtown China on a cool evening with the sun just setting. The man’s name was Asmund Haleson and he was an ex-marine and used to work for the B.S.A.A (Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Agency) until he left and went out on his own to stop Bio-terrorists. Asmund had short brown hair, only his left eye, which was red, and his other eye was gone and an eye-patch covered it. He had a trimmed beard and stood at the height of 6 ft tall and muscular body from his training in the Marines. Asmund was shopping at one of the markets that evening when he sensed something off and he looked around on edge however not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly people started screaming and Asmund looked to the left to see zombies attacking the people and his eye widened in horror.  
_Not again_ he thought to himself as he ran towards the chaos bringing out his sword that he always carried with him and killing zombies along the way that tried to get close.   
“Mommy!” a little girl cried out and Asmund turned to the voice and saw a girl of about 10 with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress trapped in a car alone with zombies surrounding the car.   
Asmund rushed towards the car and cut his way through before jumping onto the car and placing a hand on the hood of the car and looking up at the zombies, his red eye glowing and his hand started glowing.  
“Freeze..” he ordered as icy breath came from his mouth and suddenly the zombies surrounding the car were all frozen in ice.   
Asmund quickly ripped the roof open with inhuman strength and the girl looked up at him fearfully.  
“It’s okay now.” he assured her as he extended a hand, “I am here to help you.”   
“Where is my mommy?” the girl asked scared and Asmund looked around but couldn’t sense the girl’s mother.  
“I am not sure, but you’re not safe here.” Asmund told her as he bent down to her, “Come on and I will help you find her.”   
The girl nodded and took Asmund’s hand and he helped her out of the car and onto his back and she wrapped her arms around him.  
“Be sure to hold on tight.” he told her and she nodded and then looked at the frozen zombies around her.  
“How did you do that?” she asked in awe.  
“It’s a gift.” Asmund told her, “Now be sure to hold on tight, we’re going to get somewhere safe.”   
Asmund turned serious and he looked around as more zombies came towards them and then gasped as he felt a familiar sense.  
_This is_... he thought in shock and then shook his head, _No, that is impossible...he wouldn’t be here unless....no I need to get this girl to safety first_  
Asmund summoned his strength and jumped into the air, flying over the zombies on the ground and landing away from zombies and he started running.  
“What’s your name?” he asked the girl.  
“Luna.” she told him and he smiled back at her.  
“Name is Asmund.” he said, “Don’t worry, Luna...I will protect you from this.”   
Luna nodded and Asmund turned back forward and another familiar sense was detected.  
This one is...Leon? he thought to himself, He may have answers to what’s going on  
“Asmund!” Luna cried out breaking Asmund’s thoughts and he snapped out of them to see a large zombie, coming straight at them.  
Shit Asmund thought as he turned over and slid under the monster before blasting himself up with air and jumping onto a building, “You okay, Luna.”   
Luna nodded and Asmund sensed Leon below and he slanted his eyes as he headed inside the building.   
“There is someone here that can possibly help us.” Asmund told Luna, “He’s an old friend of mine and he can keep you safe.”   
“Are you sure?” Luna asked timidly, “Maybe I should stay with you?”   
“If it needs to come to that, then you will but I also need to help the others out there.” Asmund told her as he ran down the stairs, “I trust Leon and so you can trust him too.”   
Luna looked down for a moment before nodding and Asmund came to a room where he sensed Leon and three other people, one of which he sensed was Leon.  
_Put down your weapon_! a man’s voice called out and Asmund recognized it as Leon, _We need Ada alive as a witness_  
 _Witness_? another man’s voice questioned loudly and with anger, _Ada is the one that caused this...She is with Umbrella Corporation_  
Asmund froze as he heard this man’s voice and he couldn’t believe that after all these years, he would see Chris Redfield again. Chris and Asmund worked together years ago when Asmund first joined B.S.A.A and they grew a bond almost immediately and worked in sync together easily until Asmund left the program.   
_Chris, we need her alive_ a woman said and Asmund didn’t recognize her voice.  
_Captain, your orders_? a young man’s voice asked Chris.  
Asmund turned to Luna and motioned for her to stay hidden and she obeyed him as he got up and entered the room calmly.  
“You two always did bicker.” he said and they spun towards him.  
One of the men had brown hair and brown eyes and looked to be about early thirties, second man had brown short hair and a trimmed beard and brown eyes and looked to be about Asmund’s age. The woman had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and the last man was about mid-twenties and had stylish brown hair and brown eyes.  
“No way...” Leon said in shock as Chris’ eyes widened in shock, “Asmund ‘Fucking’ Haleson.”   
“Wait, the famous Asmund Haleson of the B.S.A.A?” the woman asked surprised, “Is it true that you have powers?”   
Asmund nodded and Chris took a step forward, looking at Asmund with tears beginning to fill his eyes.  
“Asmund...” he said and Asmund smiled softly as Chris ran up to him and hugged him tightly, “Damn it....thank goodness you’re okay.”   
“I’m guessing this is Umbrella’s doing.” Asmund said as Chris let him go and Leon nodded, “Well I will help you guys out but someone needs to do something for me first.”   
He turned to the doorway and Luna came out meekly.  
“This is Luna.” Asmund introduced, “I saved her from the zombies out there and I was wondering if you can take her to safety, Leon.”   
Leon looked at the lady beside him who nodded and Leon nodded at Asmund.  
“Yeah we can help her.” Leon told him, “What are you going to do?”   
“Team up with Chris and...” Asmund said turning to the younger B.S.A.A agent.  
“Piers Nivans, sir.” the man said saluting, “It’s an honor to meet you, Agent Haleson.”   
“Please, just call me Asmund.” Asmund replied smiling at Piers and he turned to Chris, “I assume you’re going after Ada and Umbrella.”   
“That is correct, she’s our target.” Chris said looking at Leon, “B.S.A.A want her eliminated.”   
“And I say we need her to get the man behind all of this...” Leon argued, “Simmons.”   
“Wait...Derek Simmons?” Asmund questioned confused, “The one behind the Raccoon City attack?”   
Leon nodded and Asmund sighed as he ran a hand over his face, disturbed by the news that Simmons was behind this attack now not to mention, the mad government official was behind a lot of Asmund’s painful past.   
“Asmund, you okay?” Chris asked concerned as he knew about Asmund’s past at the hand of Simmons.  
“I’ll be fine.” Asmund answered, “You certain that you can get Luna to safety, Leon?”   
“You have my word, Asmund.” Leon assured him and Asmund nodded before he turned to Luna.  
“Hey Luna...Leon is going to help you get out of town to safety, okay?” he told her and she nodded, “No matter what, listen to what he tells you and you’ll be safe.”   
“Will I see you again?” Luna asked softly and Asmund’s eyes widened before softening and he bent down to her.  
“If fate has it, then we shall see each other again.” he told her and she gave him a tight hug surprising him.  
“Be safe okay?” she asked and he hugged her back.  
“I will.” he answered and she let go before going over to Leon’s partner and they left as Asmund watched after them and then turned to Chris and Piers, “Shall we go after Ada?”   
“She left this way.” Piers said and he led them to where he saw Ada leave and they came to edge of building where they saw Ada driving off in a car, “Damn it!...we’ll never get down there in time.”   
“Hold on.” Asmund told him as he grabbed them and jumped out of the building window causing both men to cry out in horror however Asmund used his powers to control the air around them and safely land on the ground.  
“Whoa, you weren’t kidding about the powers.” Piers said as Asmund looked around and spotted a vehicle nearby that would fit in front seats and a place in back for a third.  
“Lets get in that vehicle.” Asmund replied and they got in the vehicle with Chris driving and Asmund knelt in the back while Piers got in passenger seat.  
“Hold on tight.” Chris advised as he put the car in gear and sped after Ada.  
As they sped after Ada and started to get closer when Asmund sensed someone behind them and saw men dressed in Umbrella outfits coming after them on motorcycles and large vehicles.  
“Damn it.” Piers said seeing the men come after them, “We’ll never catch up to Ada now.”

“Keep after her.” Asmund told Chris as he stood up in the back and Chris looked at him in the mirror, “I’ll handle them.”   
“Asmund...” Chris said with concern his voice as he worried for his best friend.  
“Don’t worry, Chris.” Asmund replied with a smile on his face and several of the men started firing their guns at Asmund, Chris and Piers when suddenly a crystal shield appeared shielding them and the bullets reflected off as Piers watched shocked and Chris grinned proudly of Asmund, “How we doing, guys?”   
“Still on her tail.” Chris said seeing Ada still driving not far in front of them, “But we’re gonna lose her at this speed.”   
“Not if I have something to do about it...” Asmund muttered as he knelt down in the back on one knee and his eyes glowed as a current of air blasted from behind the vehicle and sped them faster along the highway.   
“Asmund, it is hard to drive at this speed.” Chris said trying to control the vehicle and Asmund smirked.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything bad happen to us.” he assured them.  
“Missile!” Piers cried out as he saw one of the men behind them getting ready to fire a missile at them.  
Asmund tskd as the missile fired and headed towards them and Asmund’s eye glowed as he spun and held out a hand towards the missile and blasted it back towards the men, killing them in the explosion.   
“Asmund, tanker coming up on the right!” Chris called out and Asmund looked to see that Chris was right and he saw debris of metal on the road.  
He yelled as he thrust his hand at it, raising it up with his powers and throwing it at the tank, hitting the tank in its weak points, causing it to explode and the fire from the explosion headed towards them, but Asmund directed it over to the men pursuing them instead.  
Asmund sure is amazing Piers thought to himself as he watched Asmund continue to attack the men while defending Piers and Chris, I had heard stories of when he was in BSAA but this is just nothing like I had heard before  
“Asmund, some ahead of us.” Chris said and Asmund tskd as he got tired of these men and he swept his hand around, controlling the air current and lifting him, Chris and Piers into the air and flew over the highway, “Whoa...your powers sure have advanced over last time I saw you.”  
“Any sight of Ada down there?” Asmund asked Piers looked down and soon saw her driving north.  
“There she is.” Piers said and Asmund looked to where he was pointing and saw Ada’s car traveling down the highway and Asmund prepared to move them to her, “Look out!”   
Asmund turned to his right and saw a missile come upon them and he barely shielded them from it, however the blast caused him to fall out of the vehicle through the sky.  
“Asmund!” Chris cried out reaching down to Asmund’s falling body and Asmund started glowing purple as an orb of purple light appeared in his hand.  
He threw it at Chris and Piers, causing them to teleport on the road to safety as he crashed onto the ground and groaned as he had soften the impact at the last second, yet still knocked the breath out of him and caused him to black out.

Chris and Piers traveled through a dark hole before emerging through it and finding themselves on the highway with none of Ada’s men around them and no sight of Ada.  
“Damn it.” Chris said looking around for Asmund, “He must have teleported somewhere from the others.”   
“Uh Captain?” Piers said and Chris looked at him and saw that the young man was pointing at a car coming towards them and realized that it was Ada, “He teleported us in front of Ada.”   
“This is it.” Chris replied lifting up his gun and thinking about Asmund’s safety as he truly cared for the man but also knew that Asmund could handle whatever was thrown at him since the day they first met. 


End file.
